


Brotherhood, Bonded in Blood.

by HannahSomeRandom7



Series: Brotherhood of Steel. [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Brotherhood, Deaths, F/M, Love, Paladin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 11:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10276322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahSomeRandom7/pseuds/HannahSomeRandom7





	

The smell of drywall and one slightly of metal was pungent in Danse's nose, he rolled over to his right and opened his eyes, seeing his love, Alexia sleeping peacefully.  
He ran his rugged fingers through her long red hair, it was so soft, like silk.  
Alexia turned slightly to see him as she stretched her arms over her head, she smiled brightly. "You always wake me up the same everyday." Danse smiled slightly and drug her towards him for a kiss he whispered quietly. "Ad Victorium.." Alexia wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her, they were both naked from last night, she could feel his slight erection as she brushed her leg on him, he looked at her as he pulled away from their kiss and said. "You're everything I've ever needed, I used to think the only thing that mattered in my life was the Brotherhood, I can't believe how wrong I was.." Alexia smiled and kissed him again. Danse rolled over out of bed, and rubbed his eyes slightly, Alexia wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his neck, gently biting at the skin, he breathed deeply, as he felt the shivers of warmth go through his body, he noticed his erection getting harder, she bit his ear, she whispered. "We can't just have a little fun before we have to go?" Danse laid back on the bed and said. "Do what you want, you can be in control this time." Alexia bit her lip as she ran her hands down his body, she kissed her way down him until she was slightly below his belly button. Alexia watched as he breathed more rapidly watching his chest rise and fall, she saw his penis begin to quiver slightly, she grasped it tightly he began to push his hips downward as if it hurt slightly. Alexia put her mouth around him, feeling how hard he was, he moaned as if he could come any minute, she placed her hands on his hips and began sucking slightly harder at his penis, she felt his buckle his hips as he came, almost choking her, she licked the still leaking cum off him he breathed deeply. Alexia kissed his lips before she got up to stand, Danse smiled slightly, he said. "Well, that was fast.." Alexia laughed as she pulled her underwear on, Danse liked the way her hips moved as she pulled her clothes on, he stood and pulled his on as well.

 

"Where exactly are we going again?" Asked Alexia, Danse scanned his map well, he said. "Hopefully we can get to eastern Boston before Maxson catches up with me." Alexia glanced at Danse as he read his map, she scanned the small details of his face, the stubble, the scars from both cuts and acne, she felt as if it's be one of the last times she could look this long at him, he looked at her. "Why are you staring at me like that?" Alexia shook her head and said. "Just thinking about how much I love every small detail about you.." Danse smiled and placed his hands on her waist, he put his nose on hers, and said. "You're everything to me." Alexia kissed him, they walked from the old home towards the east.

 

Danse walked across the barren wastes, they choose to take the more empty areas to eastern Boston, rather than going through the city, even though that would've been faster, it was safer than risking their lives. Alexia grasped Danse's hand tighter as they continued away from their home, he scanned the area around them, he remembered just how much she meant to him as he moved his hand around her wrist, and felt her pulse, he thought of how quick life can be taken away, especially if it's something as important as she was too him.  
Alexia grasped her pistol from her hip as she heard a gunshot, Danse holding his laser rifle in his hands stood in front of her. 

 

"Where did that come from?"  
Danse looked around him and said. "From the east."  
Alexia grasped his arm, she said. "That'll put us slightly off track."  
Danse said. "Yes, but we shouldn't risk it, it could be a whole platoon."  
They stood still, and listened they saw a man run up over the hill he began shooting at them rapidly, Danse docked over Alexia, he fired multiple shots at the man until he fell to the ground. Danse grasped Alexia's hand and said. "Stay right here until I tell you to come with me!" Alexia gasped as Danse ran towards the motionless body on the hilltop, Danse identified him as a fifty or so year old man, who was blood and burnt badly, he also had scars across his arms, from cutting and syringe marks. Danse peaked at the valley over the other side of the hill he was a bleeding crawling man, he ran towards him, Alexia saw Danse run over the side of the hill she ran after him, she looked down at him in the small valley, trying to help the bleeding man, she ran up to him. Danse shook the mans body slightly. "Damn it all to hell.." Alexia gasped at the sight of the man who had obviously suffered internal injuries, his mouth was full of blood. "Oh my god Danse, what happened to him?" Danse glanced at the dead man, and said. "I think he fell from the snipers post he was at" Danse pointed at a small building about twenty feet from them. " look, see how his leg is twisted?" Alexia placed her pistol back in her holster, her heart was racing, Danse smirked and said. "I thought I told you to stay up there until I was sure it was safe?" Alexia bit her lip and said. "I wasn't going to leave you to go down here by yourself, you could've been killed!" Danse put his index finger and thumb on the bridge of his nose as to help with a headache. "I wasn't gonna let you down here by yourself, there's too many thin-" "Alexia! You aren't going to put yourself in harm for me!" Alexia threw her arms in the air, and sat on the ground she put her hands over her face. Danse stared at her as she cried quietly. "You're such a fucking asshole Danse.." She said quietly, Danse paced back and forth, holding his hands on his head, he sat with his back turned to her. "I don't want you getting hurt. That's why I got kinda mean.." Alexia sniffed and said. "There's still no call for it Danse!" Alexia told and walked to the sniper tower she saw the ratty mattress on the floor, it looked fairly more comfortable than the ground. Alexia  
laid on the bed, she heard Danse walk up the stairs and sit on the floor across her, he asked quietly. "Can I sleep in the same bed?" Alexia whispered. "I don't care." Danse crawled up next to her, she turned her back to him, he placed his hand on her arm. "I love you Alexia.."


End file.
